1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag, and to a method of folding an air bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,435 shows a folded air bag. As the air bag inflates, a first folded portion pivots and moves sideways to contact the vehicle occupant. The first folded portion directs the vehicle occupant off to one side of the inflating air bag, and the remainder of the air bag inflates to the side of the vehicle occupant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,839 shows a method of folding an air bag in which the air bag is first folded in a bottom to top direction and then in a side to side direction.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, the present invention is a method of folding an air bag having a front part for facing an occupant of a vehicle when the air bag is inflated, a back part for facing away from the occupant when the air bag is inflated, a side part connected to the front and back parts and extending between the front and back parts when the air bag is inflated, and a throat connected to the side part and for directing inflation fluid into the air bag. The throat is connected to a generally rectangular air bag retainer.
The method includes the step of arranging the air bag in a first configuration with the front and back parts overlying each other and with the side part folded and extending outwardly from the front and back parts. The air bag when in the first configuration has a top edge, a bottom edge, and first and second portions on opposite sides of a top to bottom centerline of the configuration. The retainer is located adjacent the top edge of the configuration. When the air bag is in the first configuration, each of the air bag and the retainer has a height measured in a direction along the centerline and a width measured in a direction perpendicular to the centerline.
The method also includes the step of manipulating the air bag from the bottom edge to the top edge from the first configuration to a second configuration in which the air bag overlies the retainer and has a height corresponding to the height of the retainer. When the air bag is in the second configuration, the first and second portions of the air bag have portions that project laterally beyond respective opposite sides of the retainer.
The method further includes the step of manipulating the air bag from the second configuration to a third configuration in which the laterally projecting portions of the air bag are moved laterally inward to overlie the retainer and the air bag has a width corresponding to the width of the retainer. When the air bag is in the third configuration, the first portion of the air bag is folded as a mirror image, about the centerline, of the second portion of the air bag.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, the present invention is a method of folding an air bag having a front part for facing an occupant of a vehicle when the air bag is inflated, a back part for facing away from the occupant when the air bag is inflated, and a side part connected to the front and back parts and extending between the front and back parts when the air bag is inflated. The air bag is connected to an air bag retainer.
The method includes the steps of arranging the air bag in a first configuration with the front and back parts overlying each other and with the side part folded and extending outwardly from the front and back parts. The air bag when in the first configuration has a top edge, a bottom edge, and first and second portions on opposite sides of a top to bottom centerline of the first configuration. Each of the air bag and the retainer has a height measured in a direction along the centerline and a width measured in a direction perpendicular to the centerline.
The method also includes the step of manipulating the air bag from the first configuration to a second configuration in which the air bag overlies the retainer and has a height corresponding to the height of the retainer. When the air bag is in the second configuration, the first and second portions of the air bag has portions that project laterally beyond respective opposite sides of the retainer, with the side part of the air bag still being folded and extending outwardly from the front and back parts.
The method further includes the step of manipulating the air bag from the second configuration to a third configuration in which the laterally projecting portions of the air bag are moved laterally inward to overlie the retainer and the air bag has a width corresponding to the width of the retainer. The step of manipulating the air bag to the third configuration includes folding the first and second portions of the air bag about the centerline.